<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>School's Out by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (Dedtte)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340022">School's Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedtte/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay'>Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (Dedtte)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daminette December 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 26 School, F/M, High School, School Reunion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedtte/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 26 School</p><p>Damian and Marinette meet on her first day at Gotham Academy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daminette December 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>School's Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 26 School</p><p> </p><p>Marinette walked in the large doors of Gotham Academy. She was just accepted into the most prestigious exchange program in the world. She went to the front office where she was met with a stern woman and a boy her age. </p><p>"Miss Dupain-Cheng, this is Damian Wayne. He will be your guide for the day, as you both have skipped a few grades and you both will graduate this year, I suggest you make friends. You're the youngest Seniors. Good luck." </p><p>Damian tutted, "Follow me. I'll take you to your locker and then to class. Don't ask any questions and don't talk to me. We're not friends and we never will be." </p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes, 'What a rude boy.' </p><p>"Like I'd ever want to be friends with a ruffian like you." </p><p>The two fifteen year olds glared at each other. </p><p>A flash went off and a girl smiled at them, "For the yearbook. We want as many memories as possible of our Senior year." </p><p>….. </p><p>Five years later, Marinette and Damian walked into their school reunion. Well, more like Marinette dragged Damian. </p><p>They walked onto the dance floor and socialised with their former classmates. </p><p>Well, again, Marinette did. </p><p>On the wall, Damian noticed pictures of their senior year broadcasted by a projector. </p><p>He tapped Marinette's shoulder, "Look, it's our first photo." </p><p>She looked up only to see a projection of two slightly awkward teens glaring at each other. </p><p>Marinette laughed and leaned into her fiancé, "If someone told me the day after we met that I'd get married to you. I would have laughed them out of the room." </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>